


Icing On The Cupcake

by kitkat0723



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lots and Lots of Girl Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the ladies of Team Arrow and Team Flash have a girls night in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing On The Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. And this doesn't go with the storylines of either show. Just lots of girl talk and Fluff.

What could be better than wine and cupcakes with your girlfriends? Because really there was nothing better. Unless of course it was watching your extremely HOT boyfriend work out on the Salmon ladder a couple feet above your head, hello HOT FLASH! Felicity giggled at that and everyone sitting around the living room looked at her.  
"Sorry. So sorry! Something I was thinking about," she told told the room and laughed even harder.  
"Well, don't hold out. Hello we're all women here. What was it?" Lyla asked her as she poured more wine for everyone. Felicity shook her head.  
"I just thought hot flash while thinking about Oliver on the Salmon ladder and of course," Felicity pointed over to Iris and Iris busted out coughing and laughing into her wine she had just picked up.  
"Eyes off my man Smoak," Iris said with a glare that sent the room into a fit of giggles.  
"That was a good one," Caitlin said as she took another cupcake.  
Felicity just nodded her head and picked up her wine as conversation flowed around her. She was happy she got to share this little block of time away from crime fighting, arrows, and men. Not that she minded the guys, but sometimes a girl just needs her friends. She was happy she could count Caitlin and Iris among them, now that Iris knew Barry's secret and they were finally together. This was her little team within the two big teams, she supposed. Lyla, and Thea, and even Laurel was here. Nyssa and Sara declined the invitation, saying they were going to take in a play. She could not have been happier for those two.  
"Okay. So since were all sitting around getting drunk, which of course isn't a bad thing considering all the crap we go through on a daily basis, anyone with important news," she arched her eyebrows at Thea figuring she would let her future sister in law tell everyone rather than have her blurt it out in one of her babbles.  
"Roy proposed," Thea said with wide eyes and Felicity grinned. Everyone started talking at once until Caitlin said,  
"Me and Cisco started dating!" So the room was filled with giddy laughter and wedding plans and date plans.  
"You know. And okay I feel the babble coming on so just ignore me, but all of us did get the perfect icing to our perfect cupcakes. I mean Lyla and Dig, previous divorce not withstanding because lets face it you two completely still loved each other. But, You two are married with the perfect little baby who could not be sweeter. I got Mr. Dark and Mysterious who stalks the night. And who is just incredibly dreamy," she stopped there and sighed and the room just groaned. She shook her head at herself. She could think about Oliver all night long, and sometimes had. "Continuing, Laurel and Tommy just are absolutely right for each other. Iris and Barry, I mean he's loved her for like EVER, and then Roy purse snatches Thea and now their getting married! Then there is Caitlin and Cisco, I mean it's adorkable. And okay, shutting up." Felicity grabbed her wine glass and took a big drink while her friends just looked at her and then busting out laughing.  
"And again, our other resident geek has hit the nail right on the head. Barry is the icing to the most delicious cupcake," Iris said and got a far away look in her eye.  
"So anyone wanna get drunk and talk wedding?" Thea said. A chorous of cheers rang out and Felicity pulled out her tablet, she was never with out. She told herself it wasn't checking on, exactly, if she just peaked at the trackers all of team Arrow and Team Flash had on them.  
"Everything okay?" Lyla asked her. Everyone looked at her.  
"Hmm? Yeah. The guys are currently somewhere in the warehouse district, but we're talking wedding. SO," Felicity, being Felicity pulled out a cord from her bag and had her tablet hooked up to Lyla's tv screen. "Dresses, honeymoon, or knock his socks off honeymoon barely there's?" Felicity said.  
"You are the greatest. Hand over the tablet Smoak. Let someone else take her for a spin," Thea said hand outstretched. Felicity hugged the tablet to her like it was her child, because really it was.  
"You'll be right there MOM if something goes wrong," Caitlin teased. Felicity's shoulders sagged before handing the tablet over to Thea.  
"If you're anything like your brother with tech, I'm gonna have to stop at the electronic's store on the way into work tomorrow," Felicity pouted and snagged a cupcake. Everyone just laughed at her.  
They talked all things wedding and ate cupcakes and drank more wine then they thought possible, until one by one they filtered upstairs to Lyla's guest rooms since her and Diggle had just bought a bigger house. Felicity figured she had three big cupcakes with the greatest icing. She had Oliver and oh that was a big cupcake with the sweetest icing EVER. Then there was working with Team Arrow and that was just great even if she had only said she was staying on until they found Walter. Then there were nights like tonight, with wine and cupcakes and FEMALE talk, she figured you couldn't get a better cupcake than that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fluff and my first time writing for either fandom. Kudos and comments are much appreciated


End file.
